Understanding The Playing Field
The page is designed to provide a better understanding of the mechanics of the battlefield. If you want more details, please refer to the Rulebook. Part 3: Mechanics -or- Part 5: Gamemodes =Battlefield Mechanics= Fortress Bar *The target of the game is to deplete the opponent's Fortress health bar. (Or Morale Bar) *Players target the opponent's fortress with characters in the assault zone, or via abilities. *Players defend their own fortresses with their own characters in their defence zones. *Fortresses can be healed. They can also have their max health modified by various locations. Morale Bar *Displayed as a Morale bar below the Fortress Health bar. *If your Morale runs out, you lose the game. *Morale can be lost from the death of your character cards, or targeted by player's abilities. Resources *They start at 1 at the beginning of the game. *They can be influenced by various cards. *Each turn, your max resources increase by one. With no external influences, the maximum resources a player can have are 10. *Resources determine what cards can be played. The combined resource cost of the cards played that turn cannot exceed the max amount of resources you have for the turn. *Each turn the resources previously used will be refilled. Initiative *Used to determine which player's abilities resolve first and which characters attack first. *The player with the dot beside their name will have the initiative for the turn, meaning that they go first. *Each turn, the initiative will alternate. Zones Assault *The Assault Zone is the Zone that Character Cards are put into to target your opponent's Fortress. *Characters in the Assault Zone will be blocked by Characters in the opponent's Defense Zone. *If there are no Characters Defending, then the Opponent's Fortress will take the rest of the damage directed at it. *The Assault Zone is part of both the Deployed Zones and the Battlefield. Defense *The Defense Zone is the line between your opponent's Assault Zone and your Fortress. *Characters in the Defense will Defend against opponent's Attackers until one side or the other runs out of Characters. *The Defense Zone is a part of both the Deployed Zones and the Battlefield. Support *When Cards are deployed, they will start out exhausted in the Support Zone, unless specified otherwise. *Cards that become exhausted also move back to the support zone for a turn. *The Support is NOT a part of the Battlefield. *The Support IS a part of the Deployed Zone. Command *At the beginning of the match, your command zone will have 3 Character Cards in it. *These Cards can be deployed from the Command Zone so long as their resource cost can be afforded. *Cards with activated abilities can have their activated abilities used in the command without being deployed. *Cards deployed do NOT have to go to the support zone, but also to either the Assault or Defense. Graveyard *Character cards that have died, missions that have completed, artifacts that have been destroyed, abilities that have been used, and cards that have discarded all end up in the graveyard. *Graveyards are not untargetable and can be targeted by various abilities. Deck *The player's Deck is all the cards they havent played/drawn yet, randomly shuffled and stacked. *Each turn players will draw one card from it by default, unless some other modifier is in effect. *If a player's deck runs out, they will lose 10 morale per turn. *Certain cards allow you to interact with the deck by shuffling certain cards from your graveyard back in, or searching your deck for specific cards to put into your hand. Player's Hands *When playing the game, the cards that you see at the bottom edge of the screen that are revealed are your hand. *The cards at the top edge of the screen with their backs facing you are your opponent's hand. *Players will choose cards from their hands to play onto the field during the match. *You can have up to 10 cards in your hand. Trading Post *Players can use the trading post at the beginning of the match to mulligan their hand if it's not advantageous. *Players can spend their unspent resources at the trading post to take a variety of card drawing options. #Pay 3 Resources: Shuffle one card from your hand into your deck. Draw a Card. #Pay 5 Resources: Draw a Card. #Pay 9 Resources: Increase base resources by 1. Undo Button *So long as players havent locked in their turns, the undo button can be used to undo cards that they have played. Making it easier to choose the order you want cards to resolve in. *Some cards cannot be undone, and will have it specified on them. End Turn Button *Each turn, once you've played your desired cards and moved your characters to their zones, clicking this button locks in your choices. *Once both players lock in their choices, the turn's descisions play out. *If you need more time, there is an extend timer button that can be clicked up to three times to give more time. *If you click the end turn button again after you've locked in the choices, you can unlock them so long as the opponent is still in the process of making their descisions. Category:Tutorials